Ireland
Ireland is an island in northwestern Europe . In the Muggle world, most of the island comprises the country the Republic of Ireland, while a portion of the northeastern part of the island, Northern Ireland, is part of the United Kingdom. The capital city of the Republic of Ireland is Dublin, and the capital of Northern Ireland is Belfast. Quidditch Teams *The Irish National Quidditch team won the 422nd Quidditch World Cup in 1994, defeating Bulgaria in the final match. *The Ballycastle Bats are the second most successful team in the British and Irish Quidditch League, having won the title twenty-seven times. *Kenmare Kestrels Known Residents , a permanent resident of Ireland.]] *Cliodne — a famous druidess who lived in medieval times and who was an Animagus *Connolly — a Beater for the Irish National Quidditch team *Fergus — a cousin of Seamus Finnigan *Fingal the Fearless — a legendary Irish wizard *Mr. Finnigan — a Muggle and father of Seamus Finnigan *Mrs. Finnigan — a witch and mother of Seamus Finnigan *Seamus Finnigan — a Gryffindor in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts and member of Dumbledore's Army *Aidan Lynch — Seeker for the Irish National Quidditch team *Queen Maeve — a medieval witch who trained wizards and witches before the founding of Hogwarts *Moran — a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team *Morholt — a Giant *Morholt's brother — a king of Ireland *Mullet — a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team *Darren O'Hare — Captain and Keeper of the Kenmare Kestrels from 1947 to 1960 *Quigley — a Beater for the Irish National Quidditch team *Barry Ryan — Keeper for the Irish National Quidditch team *Tristan — a hero who tried to kill Morholt *Troy — a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team Magical Creatures - a creature native to Ireland.]] The following magical creatures are native to Ireland: *Aethonans: A chestnut breed of winged horses. *Augureys: Shy birds that issue a heart-rending cry at the approach of rain. *Banshees: creatures with the appearance of a woman that scream in an unearthly, wailing voice. *Grindylows: Water demons that dwell in lakes. *Imps: Small, humanoid, dark brown creatures with a mischievous nature. *Jarveys: Beasts that resemble large ferrets and can talk. *Kelpies: Water demons that can alter their appearance. *Leprechauns: Small, humanoid creatures that can talk and like to play tricks on humans. *Merrows: A Merpeople breed. *Mokes: Lizards that can shrink at will. *Porlocks: Horse guardians from southern Ireland and Dorset Behind the scenes *Fiona Shaw, the actress who portrays Petunia Dursley in the Harry Potter films, is Irish. *Evanna Lynch, the actress who portrays Luna Lovegood in the Harry Potter films, is Irish. *Brendan Gleeson, the actor who portrays Alastor Moody in the Harry Potter films is Irish, as well as his son, Domhnall Gleeson, who will be portraying Bill Weasley in the upcoming film adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *Kenneth Branagh, who portrayed Gilderoy Lockhart in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, is a Northern Irish actor and director. *Michelle Fairley is a Northern Irish actress who will portray Mrs. Granger in the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *Richard Harris and Michael Gambon, who play Albus Dumbledore, are both Irish. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' External Links *Ireland at Wikipedia Category:British Isles Category:Europe